


The Contract

by Chatleena



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 01:12:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6352993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chatleena/pseuds/Chatleena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short AU : Emma Swan is a vampire, and a contract killer. But the thing is, she just cannot get her newest client out of her mind. *Swanqueen story* *f/f sexy time* *AU*</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Contract

I opened my eyes to check if it was morning. But it was not. I got up, and dragged myself to the kitchen for a large glass of fresh blood. When the sun showed, I would have to go hunting.  
That last contract I signed, though, was bothering me for no apparent reason. That woman was a real pain in my ass. She had come straight to me with a file and a killer smile, and I had signed it without even reading it. All I could seem to think about was how I shouldn't sleep with clients anymore, no matter how engaging their smile was.  
From that moment when she flipped her silky chocolate hair while sitting next to me at the pub, I hadn't thought about anything but kissing her soft scarred lips and throwing her on my bed. Her scent hadn't left me since then.  
I went back to my room, trying desperately to get her out of my head. But somehow the scent grew stronger when I got back to bed. 

\- Blood has such a sexy smell. 

So it hit me. I was not imagining that spiced apple blood perfume.

\- What the fuck are you…?! Why are you here?  
\- You don’t remember? I’m offended.

Miss Mills was lying under my covers, naked by the looks of it.

\- I can’t not remember… ‘cause I can’t get drunk….  
\- Oh but it seems like you can be cursed.

The embarrassment on my face drew a sly smile on her. A shiver ran down my spine at the sound of her deep hoarse laughter.

\- You asked for it!  
\- Was I so unpleasant?  
\- No! I mean, you literally asked for a curse.

I had absolutely no memory of the night before but I was growing more and more curious.

\- Let me show you.

She held a hand next to my head and I nodded to let her do whatever she was about to do.  
She then touched my temple : I was abruptly swallowed by a purple whirl of light. Images flashed before my eyes : Regina entering the pub; our disagreement on the case; the glass full of whiskey.

“I would pay to get drunk once in my life”, I heard myself say.

“How much would you pay”, Regina’s low voice echoed in my mind.

“What’s your price?” 

I caught a glimpse of purple light on Miss Mills’ hands but in the heat of the moment, I didn’t judge it worthy of my attention while she was definitely preparing something.

“How about getting a little closer?” The deep voice again.

“You mean sex, right?” I heard myself laugh and saw Regina smile while my voice carried on. “That price I’m willing to pay. Bring it on!”

She pressed two fingers on my forehead and everything went blurry. I caught sights of shots and other drinks. Then I saw skin, felt skin. Warm skin against my own cold one. And nothing.  
I was back in my bed, with a hot brunette staring at me in triumph. 

\- Shit.

She laughed again. At least I was amusing.

\- I hope it was worth it.  
\- Oh, it was. I expect you to be fully conscious next time, though.

She blinked and shifted slightly under the covers, which slipped a little, showing the start of sweet curves I was dying to explore. Her apple scent filled my head again and my body stiffened. Soft fingers crept up my thigh and suddenly, it was just too much to handle.

I leaped forward to kiss her fiercely. I let my mouth run along her neck where I could feel her arteries beat erratically. She moaned and her body tensed under mine.

\- Don’t worry, I won’t bite.

She chuckled and bit my neck.

\- Unless you provoke me that is.


End file.
